


Memories of Things Past

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in space, on a starship they’re never able to leave (due to being too far away from earth) Michael and Gavin reminisce about things they miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Things Past

“Michael, do you ever miss home?”

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Michael quickly swallowed the gulp of water he had in his mouth before even attempting to respond. “What do you mean?” He asked, gesturing around one of the small rooms that made up the starship they were currently on. “This is our home, you know that.”

“No, no,” Gavin insisted, which only caused Michael’s surprise to increase. “I mean like- our real homes- our original homes. Earth. Do you ever miss it?”

Running a hand through his own hair at the words, Michael shrugged. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “Miss might not exactly be the word. I like it here, with you. It’s interesting, and kind of fun because we never know what’s going to happen tomorrow. I like the adventure, y’know?”

“Of course,” Gavin sighed, but then he was shaking his head. “Sometimes I miss home. Or I think about it, at the very least. Do you ever think about earth, Michael?”

“I don’t know if I’d be human if I didn’t think about it sometimes, Gav.” Michael sighed, his hands scanning over Gavin’s face. “Don’t tell me you’re getting homesick. Out of all the times- we’ve been here for years. It can’t just be affecting you now.”

“Not just now,” Gavin replied, and the expression on his face was that of deep thought. “I’ve always thought about it, I guess. Even before we ever took off, back when I met you and we signed those first papers. The ‘no return’ bit, that was what messed with my head a bit, I guess.”

Nervously, Michael cleared his throat, finally voicing what he had been thinking the entire time the conversation had been taking place. “You don’t regret it, do you?” He asked, staring intently at Gavin’s face, looking for any signs that might tell him if the other man was being genuine.

“In some aspects, yeah.” Gavin said slowly, licking his lips as if to give himself further time to speak. “It’s just weird. I mean yeah, we have a lot of the things here that we had on earth. But there’s a lot of things we don’t have- can’t have up here in the middle of space.”

“Like what?” Michael wasn’t arguing with him, he really wasn’t. In fact, he could think of a couple of things he would have loved to bring with him. However, getting Gavin to voice his thoughts, to get something out into the open and to see what was on his mind- that seemed like the best idea at the time.

“I don’t know,” Gavin groaned, tone laced with frustration. “What is this, a bloody interrogation?”

“Don’t get fucking short with me,” Michael snapped. “I’m only trying to goddamn help your ass. Sometimes talking about shit helps make it better, that’s all I’m trying to do. If you don’t want to fucking cooperate, I’ll just leave. Unfortunately, you’ll still have to deal with me at some points though.”

Sighing lightly, Gavin ran his hands over his face. “Right, sorry love. I wasn’t- it’s just hard to talk about, I guess. Things I’ll never get to have or see again-”

“Again, like what?” This time Michael knew his voice was a bit harsher than it had been before, even though he tried his best to prevent that from happening.

“Like having a way to properly get away from you,” Gavin replied harshly, and then a blush was making his way across his face. “Sorry again,” he mumbled. “I’m just trying to talk and you keep fucking interrupting me.”

Giving that statement a moment’s thought, Michael finally dropped his eyes to the ground. Gavin wasn’t wrong, and that made him feel guilty. “Right, I guess I did. So technically I’m the one that should be saying sorry. Fucking sorry.”

“You sound so genuine,” Gavin teased, his tone light, which helped Michael to relax slightly. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he said, rolling his eyes, though a smile still tugged at the corners of his mouth. “You going to answer my question or not?”

“I guess so, if you’re going to be so fucking bossy about it.” Gavin laughed quietly, and both men sighed in relief as the tension in the atmosphere was drastically decreased. “I just- it’s kind of silly. It’s not even the big things I miss, like the sky or the grass, or even the other people.”

Michael couldn’t help the confusion from washing across his face then, and he looked at Gavin curiously. “What is then?”

“Like I said, they’re silly things.”

“If you care about them, then they’re not silly,” Michael replied, and for the first time since the conversation had begun, Michael felt as if he was a hundred percent invested. 

Gavin blushed deeper at that, but he smiled widely at Michael, making him blush as well. God, we’re a couple of saps, Michael thought, but then he was being interrupted by Gavin’s words. 

“Just- little things. Like cats, I miss cats. My cat specifically, the one I had down on earth. Don’t have much family to miss, but I miss my fucking cat. Worry sometimes if she got good owners to take care of her. If she’s doing alright.”

“That’s not silly at all,” Michael exclaimed, eyes wide. “I don’t know why you would think that doesn’t matter.” Pausing for a minute, Michael thought, and then he was continuing. “I mean, I prefer dogs over cats. Not really a cat person. But if it’s- she was important to you then-”

“It’s not just my cat though,” Gavin said miserably, and Michael didn’t even mind that he had just been cut off. “There are other things too. But even more dumb. Like food, I miss food. But not whatever shit they have us eating here, I miss real, proper food.”

That Michael could relate to, and he nodded quickly. “I know exactly what the fuck you mean,” he replied almost immediately. “I think anyone who’s been in fucking space for any extended period of time fucking misses food. Like goddamn potatoes. I would fucking kill for some french fries or chips, or even just a shitty basic ass baked potato.”

Gavin giggled at that, tilting his head slightly as he continued to stare at Michael’s face, eyes scanning over it from time to time. After a long moment, he spoke. “Thank you Michael,” he said quietly, biting his lip gently. “You were right.”

“I mean yeah, obviously. But uh... what about?”

“Talking about it helped. Sure, I still miss things, and I’ll probably never stop thinking about them. But you know what?”

“What?”

“I’m glad I decided to do it- to do this. Because if I hadn’t, that means I probably never would have met you.”


End file.
